dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Oxen
Blood Oxen are a type of large and aggressive land-based mammal in ''Dishonored'' franchise utilized for their milk, meat, and leather. They are a well known animal, and their meat is found in several dishes across the Isles. Mounted heads are popular among the wealthy and the aristocracy of Dunwall and can be found in such locations as the Offices of Dr. Galvani and Dunwall Tower. Known foods derived from them include fresh blood ox stew, ox milk, wheels of blood ox cheese, blood ox steak, and jellied ox tongue. Characteristics Blood Oxen are bovine creatures gathered in herds. They have a thick, reddish-grey hide, and a large set of curving horns upon their heads. Unlike other bovine, their teeth are more reminiscent of an omnivore than of those belonging to a true herbivore, with some teeth and even their snouts showing porcine characteristics. They do not appear to have fur or hair on their heads. Trivia *According to a book on Slaughterhouse Row, slaughterhouses used to have barges deliver whole herds of blood oxen before the use of whale oil drove the whaling trade into prominence, after which whale meat became more of a main stay. *In both the Distillery District and near the Legal District Waterfront, there is a short street labeled Bloodox Way named after the beasts. **Griff's Curio Shop, located in the Distillery District, is at 15 Bloodox Way. *Jellied ox tongue is a food distinctive of Morley.Customs and Food of Morley *There is a bone charm in Dishonored called Blood Ox Heart that increases maximum mana by 20%. *Ox blood was an ingredient suspected to have been mixed with red-wax candles as part of a collection of heretical occult items once found by Overseers on Serkonos.Warning on Corrupted Charms *Fresh blood ox stew can be found seasonally on the menu at the Hound Pits Pub. *Blood ox hide is a known support medium for oil paintings; "The Number of Bliss" by the artist Prasha, a missing painting in the art dealer's home, is one such example. *At the Hound Pits, Emily Kaldwin is served ox milk with sweet biscuits.[[The Heart/Quotes#Emily Kaldwin|''"She was bribed with sweet biscuits and ox milk, calmed with stories of magic and seafaring. All to keep her sane in a time of turmoil."]] *The Heart notes that an Overseer reciting the Seven Strictures focuses not on his words, but on blood ox steak.[[The Heart/Quotes#Overseer|"He recites the Seven Strictures. But he is thinking about blood ox steak."'']] *Despite numerous references, a live specimen is never encountered. *The persons who tend to or guard herds of blood oxen are called oxherds. Some of them pasture their herds just outside Dunwall.The Movements of Corvo Attano *A Brigmore Witch can be overheard wondering where to find the "heart of a bloodox, now that all the farmers are dead from the plague". *If you look closely at the plaque on the head mounts, you can see the label "DamDamus". Gallery blood ox concept.png|Concept art. Blood ox bust.jpg|Blood Ox textures. Blood Ox4.png|Closeup of a mounted blood ox head. Blood Ox2.png|A mounted blood ox head, seen from the side. Blood Ox3.png|A blood ox head, displayed in Burrows' Lighthouse. Blood_Ox.png|The mounted head of a blood ox, displayed in the Galvani residence. Hound Pits Sign.png|A sign in the Hound Pits Pub, advertising "the freshest blood ox stew". Bloodox Way2.png|A street sign for Blood Ox Way. Ox and Gazelles.png|Blood ox head mounted with gazelle heads. Blood Ox5.png|Blood ox heads of different sizes, found in Slackjaw's office in the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. Menu.png|Blood ox knee joints as part of a dish on the menu of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse canteen. DamDamusPlaque.png|"DamDamus" References ru:Кровавый буйвол pl:Krwawoły zh:血牛 Category:Animals